LIFE AND LOVE
by parizaat.khan.509
Summary: This story is base on dushyant kavin and vineet... Happy birthday neha May Allah give you a long life full of happiness...
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEHA DIIIIIIII (nehabarve01)

THIS STORY IS FOR TWO PERSON WHO ARE VERY NEAR TO MY HEART ONE IS NEHA DII ND 2ND IS...2ND IS SECRET...

IN THIS STORY I M NOT KAVIN PAIR WITH PURVI ND DUSHYANT WITH ISHITA SO SORRY..I ADD TWO NEW GIRLS ONE IS COP ND ONE IS NOT...

IN THIS STORY MANY SOME OTHER COUPLES ARE ALSO THAT ARE

ABHRINKA, DAREYA,VANETI (_**VAN**__**E**_ET ND PR**_ITI_**)

CHAPTER 1

TEASING

_**IN BUREAU**_**.**

(ANY ONE WAS BUSY IN THEIR WORK BUT TWO PERSON WAS TEASING ONE GUY)

PERSON1. bhai tu khush toh hai na?

PERSON2. kaisy baat kar rha ho tm vaneet two weeks bd iski shaadi hai khush toh hai (facing to guy nd) haina mainy sahi kha na?

VANEET. sahi kha tm na dushyant khush toh hai dekho kaisy.. sharma rha hai...

(GUY FACE BECOME MORE RED LIKE PURE RED TOMATOES) nd guy say...

GUY. aisa kuch nahi hai mai koi sharma varma nahi rha ho...haan khush toh ho mai ofcouse shaadi hai mery waisy bhi...

(guy not complete his sentence bcz ABHIJEET come nd sy yaha kia ho rha hai? nd dushyant nd vaneet stop laughing nd dushyant say..)

DUSHU. kuch nahi sir who... hm..bs... kavin ko char rha tha uski two week bad shaadi hai na toh islya...

ABHIJEET. haan yeh toh hai waisy kavin ki dulhan kb arhi hai wapas?

(KAVIN TRY TO NOT BLUSH ON ... kavin ki dulhan...just the daya come nd say...)

DAYA. bs jld hi ajy gy hamary behn...

(yes she is sister of daya nd abhijeet bt not real sis of abhijeet bt he always treat like his sister)

ACP. yeh toh achi baat hai ...

(JUST THEN VANEET WISPER SOME THING IN DUSHU EAR..)

VANEET. haan jldi ajy hmary bhabi warna kavin bichara inteezar krty krty maar na jaiy...

(KAVIN HEAR EVERY THING BCZ HE IS ALSO STAND VRY CLOSE TO BOTH ND HE HIT THE VANEET)

VANEET. ahhh...

(ACP ND DUO SHOCK ND SAY KIA HOWA VANEET ?)

nahi sir bs waisa hi...

(JUST THEN NEW CASE IS COME AFTER SOME TIME CASE IS SOLVED...ND ALL GO THEIR RESPECTED HOUSE)

_**IN NIGHT AT KAVIN ND DUSHYANT MENTION**_

(KAVIN IS PREPARE THE FOOD ND DUSHYANT SEE SOME NEW CASE FILES ND AFTER SOME TIME FOOD IS PREPARE ND KAVIN CALL THE DUSHYANT FOR DINNER)

aja varna khana(food) thanda(cool) ho jy ga...jldi aa...

DUSHYANT. agya bs five mint...

(saying this dushyant close the file nd go for wash the hand...after some time they finish their food go in tv launch for watching some movie)

DUSHYANT. yaar tjha us sa pyaar kaisa howa apni poori story bata na...

(DUSHU NOT KNEWN ANY THING BCZ WHEN KAVIN MEET WITH HER THAT TIME DUSHYANT IS ON THE MISSION OF 1 YEAR...)

KAVIN. hmm.. jb usy pehly baar daya sir ke ghr dekha tha tb hi pyaar ho gya tha uska baad us sy frndship ki nd after frndship she also start love me nd i propose her nd she accept ...

DUSHYANT. AISA THORI NA PEHLY NAZAR MAI PYAAR HOTA HAI...

KAVIN. bhai hota hai jb tjha hoga na tb pata lgy ga...chal bht late ho gya hai soony chalty hain...

DUSHYANT. han han tjha uska sapna bhi toh dekhna hai (laughing)

KAVIN. dushyant...

DUSHYANT. acha good night

KAVIN. good night...

(they both go their respected room)

DIII KAVIN KO JIS SY PYAAR HOWA HAI USKA NAME NXT CHAPTER MAI PATA CHALY GA SHAYAD APKA MJHA THAPR MARNA KA BHI DILL KARY...

WELL YEH TOH NXT CHAP MAI PATA CHALY GA I KNOWN BORE THA APKO PATA HAI MAI KOI AUTHOR NAHI HO SO SORYY AGR PASAND NA AYA HO TOH SORY AGAIN... BYE...


	2. Chapter 2

HIIIIIII

BIG THANKS FOR REVIEWS...

SO HERE IS NEXT CHAPY...

CHAPTER 2

...ENTRY ND SHOCKS...

_**NEXT DAY IN BUREA**__**U.**_

EVERYONE PRESENT IN BUREAU EXCEPT KAVIN BECAUSE HE GO IN POLICE STATION FOR CHECK SOME CRIMINAL DATA ...AFTER SOME TIME IN BUREAU ...THE BUREAU DOOR IS OPEN AND A BEAUTIFUL GIRL COME IN BUREAU ...SHE WEAR A BEAUTIFUL PINK FROCK WITH GOLDEN SHADE ...HER HAIR IS OPEN AND IN HER FOOT A BEAUTIFUL HIGH LOOK STUNNING...WHEN EVERYONE SEE THE GIRL A CUTE SMILE COME ON EVERY ONE FACE BUT ABHIJEET AND DAYA STILL SHOCK TO SEE HER IN THIS GETUP ...BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS WEAR JEANS AND SHIRT...GIRL SEE THEM AND RUN AND HUG THEM VERY TIGHTLY...

GIRL. bhai...

DAYA. tu yaha...tu...kab ..ay?

GIRL. relax bhai ...ap sb ko suprise dena tha so isly nahi bataya...

ABHIJEET. batana toh chahya tha na...

JUST THEN ACP COME AND HE ALSO SHOCK ..

ACP. choti tu kab ay or kesi na mjha bataya bhi nahi...

GIRL RUN TO THE ACP..

GIRL. papa...

RELAX PLZ NOT STILL SHOCK ACTUALLY ACP TREAT HER LIKE HIS REAL DAUGHTER ND GIRL ALSO TREAT HIM LIKE HER FATHER SO SHE CALL HIM PAPA...

SHE HUG HIM ND ACP ALSO HUG HIM BACK..SEPRATE FROM HUG..ALL ARE VERY HAPPY TO THEM LIKE THIS..

tu kab ay or kesi ny mjha bataya bhi nahi

BEFORE GIRL SAY ANY THING DAYA CUT HIM...

DAYA. sir hamy bhi nahi pata tha bs abhi pata chala..

GIRL. agr mai ap sb ko bata dety toh suprise kesa deti ...

ABHIJEET. boss yeh bhi sahi hai...

GIRL . waisy bhai papa kavin kaha hai ? kahi dekh nahi rha hai...

EVERYONE SAY OHOOO KAVIN ...GIRL BLUSH AND GAVE THEM LOOK..

ACP. kun bachi ko parishan kar rha ho tm sb...kavin...

BEFORE ACP SIR SAY ANYTHING KAVIN COME ND HE ALSO SHOCK...

KAVIN. ne..h..a...

YEAH HER NAME NEHA ...(DII I WANT TO MAKE UR PAIR WITH KAVIN I HOPE U LIKE IT IF NOT SO PLZ TELL ME) ...GIRL RUN AND HUG THE KAVIN HE ALSO HUG HER BACK TIGHTLY... THEY BOTH DISTURB BY THE SOMEONE VOICE THAT PERDON IS ...DUSHYANT

DUSHU. Ahe..em,,,ahem..

THET BOTH SEPRATE ND FEEL SHY SHY...ALL OTHER LAUGH...

AFTER SOME TIME NEHA MEET WITH OTHER OFFICER AND ALL GO THEIR RESPECTIVE HOUSE..


	3. Chapter 3

**HIIIIIII ...**

**HOW ARE U ALL...**

**I HOPE U ALL FINE...**

**THANKS FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS...**

** CHAPPY 3**

** **WEDDING SHOPPING****

_**AFTER NEXT TWO DAYS IN BUREAU.**_

ALL PRESENT IN BUREAU ALL ARE FREE BECAUSE NO CASE IS COME SO THEY PLANE TO GO IN MALL FOR WEDDING SHOPPING... BECAUSE SOME DAYS ARE LEFT IN WEDDING...

_**IN MALL**_

ALL COUPLES DECIDED THAT THEY SHOPPING FOR EACH OTHER..IN SHOPE ABHI CHOSE THE MEHROON LEHNGA FOR TARIKA ND DAYA CHOSE THE PINK LEHNGA FOR SHREYA ...AND OUR CUTE GIRLS ALSO CHOSE SOME BEAUTIFULL SHERWANI FOR THEIR HANDSOME HUSBAND...TARIKA CHOSE SKY BLUE SHARWANI FOR ABHI AND SHERYA CHOSE WHITE SHERWANI FOR DAYA AND IN THE SIDE OF OUR BRIDE AND GROOM ALSO SHOPPING FOR EACH OTHER OUR HANDSOME KAVIN CHOSE RED LEHNGA FOR NEHA AND NEHA CHOSE WHITE SHERWANI WITH RED WORK ON IT FOR KAVIN OUR ALL COUPLES OUR BUSY IN THE SHOPPING ...ALL IN THIS OUR TWO HANDSOME COPS ARE BORED ...

VANEET. yeha toh sb couples bs apni hi shopping kar rha hain ab bs hum hi reh gy hain...

JUST THEN SHREYA SAY..

SHREYA. toh dhoond lo apny lia bhi koi larki or kar lo shaadi ...

DAYA. sahi kaha tmny shreya

A CUTE EYE LOCK BETWEEN THEM AND THAT DISTURB BY ABHIJEET

ABHIJEET. tumhy toh sirf sherya ki hi batin sahi lgti hain kun tarika g..

TARIKA. bilkul sah...

DUSHYANT AND VANEET. ….

DUSHYANT. Hm larkiyon ka bina hi theek hain…..

VANEET. Sahi kaha chal hm ek dosra ka lia shopping karta hain

DUSHYANT. Chal waha both achi shop hain .i m damn sure waha hamy kuch acha mily ga….

THEY BOTH GO IN THE SHOP AND TRY ONE BY ONE SHARWANI .VANEET GAVE ONE BLUE SHARWANI TO DUSHYANT AND ASK FOR TRY THIS IN TRY ROOM SO DUSHYANT GO FROM THEIR TO TRY ROOM ..AND VANEET GO FOR SEE OTHER SHERWANI ..IN SAME SHOPE THE ONE GIRL COME TO BUY SOME BEAUTIFUL SHARWANI FOR HER BROTHER (not real brother that boy is her czn) AFTER SOME TIME OF HER ENTRY..SHE WALK IN SHOP FOR SEE SHERWANI BUT SHE SHE NOT LIKE …FINALY SHE SAW A BEAUTIFUL BLACK SHERWANI WITH SILVER WORK ON IT THIS SHERWANI IS SO BEAUTIFUL .SHE LIKE THAT SHERWANI SO SHE WALK TO TAKE THAT ON OUR VANEET SIDE VANEET ALSO SEE THE SAME BLACK SHERWANI SO VANEET ALSO WALK TO TAKE THAT SHERWANI …SAME TIME THEY BOTH CATCH THE SAME SHERWANI FIRST OF ALL THEY BOTH SEE THEIR HANDS …VANEET SAW THE GIRL SHE IS SO BEAUTIFULL SO VANEET LOST IN HER BROWN EYES AND GIRL ALSO LOST IN HIS EYES BOTH COME IN REALITY AFTER SOME TIME …AND THEY BOTH FEEL EMBARESS SO THEY BOTH SEE HERE AND THEIR A DEEP SILENCE COME IN BETWEEN THEIR SO AFTER FEW MINT FINALY VANEET BROKE THE SILENCE AND SAY…..

VANEET. Yeah ap rakh lay…

GIRL. Nahi ap rakh lay shayad yeah apki kismet mai likhi ho ….

VANEET. Acha ap ko yeah kesa pata ?...yeah apki kismet mai bhi toh hoskti hai …..

GIRL. Mjha ….woh …

VANEET JUST SMILE…AND SAY..

VANEET. Aisi koi baat nahi agr ap ko yeah pasand ayi hai toh yeah ap rakh lay…

GIRL . Pasand toh ayi hai lakin..

VANEET. Lakin vakin kuch nahi …I exist you to take it plz..

GIRL. But… ok thanks…

VANEET. By….

A HUGE SMILE COME ON VANEET LIPS BUT HE NOT KNEW WHY …GIRL GO FROM THEIR AND VANEET ALSO GO OTHER SIDE BUT VANEET NOT KNOWN THAT SOME ONE ELSE SEE THEM….AND VANEET GO TO SEE DUSHYANT…DUSHYANT COME FROM TRY ROOM AND LOOK SUPER HANDSOME..

DUSHYANT. Kesa lag raha hoon mai ?

VANEET. Dushu tu toh bht acha lag rha hai yar t yeah nahi pehna ga..

DUSHYANT. Kun mai acha nahi lag rha hoon kia ?

koi baat nahi hai agr tu yeah pehna ga toh hamry jesa bicharo ka kia hoga…

VANEET JUST SMILE..

DUSHTANT. Tu bhi na venu bilkul pagal hai chal tera lia kuch dekhta hain

THEY BOTH FINISH THEIR SHOPING …..AFTER SOME TIME OUR ALL DEAREST COPS COMPLETE THEIR SHOPING AND GO IN COFE SHOPE ..

**_IN COFÉ SHOPE_**

ALL COPS ORDER THEIR COFE….AND START SOME CHIT CHAT….

DAYA. Tum dono ny kia lia… bhai apni shopping humy bhi toh dekhao …

VANEET. Ji sir …

VANEET SHOW THE SHOPING THAT HE CHOSE FOR DUSHYANT AND DUSHYANT CHOSE FOR VANEET…

SHREYA. Wah … sherwaniya toh both achi hain….y…

BEFORE SHREYA SAY ANY THING DUSHYANT SPEAK…

shreya yeah itni achi nahi who black wali zayada beautiful thi….

SHREYA. Konsi dushyant…

DUSHYANT. Who black wali…

BEFORE DUSHYANT SAY ANY THING VANEET CAUGH….

DUSHYANT. Ary kia howa vaneet tum thik ho?

DUSHYANT SMILE LIGHTLY…

VANEET. Ha mai thik ho…

DUSHYANT. Are u sure…

VANEET. yeah thanks…

DUSHYANT . ha toh mai kaha tha …

who black wali sherwani ka bary mai bata rha tha…

you bhabi (neha blush to hear *bhabi* and dushyant smile)..ha toh mai bata raha tha ka who black wali zayada beautiful thi hena veenu …(dushu smile to see the face of vaneet that full of shock confuse and tense)

VANEET. Kia keh raha hai konsi black….sherwani ….

sach mai nahi pata konsi sherwani ….

VANEET. w..oh…

ab bata bhi toh do ….

SO DUSHYANT TOLD ALL THE SCEEN AND ALL OTHER COPS LAUGH AND VANEET FEEL EMBARESS…

humara vaneet toh us par bilkul fida ho gya tha…..kun vaneet….

koi baat nahi hai….usa who boht pasand ayi thi …toh mainy usa da di simple….

ALL COPS. Ooooh…

AFTER SOME MORE CHATING AND TEASING THE VANEET ALL COPS GO THEIR RESPECTIVE HOME…..

**_AT VANEET HOME._**

VANEET REACH THEIR HOUSE AND GO TO BATH ROOM FOR FRESH …AFTER TAKING BATH HE EAT THE DINNER AND COME IN HIS ROOM.

**IN ROOM:**

VANEET LAY ON BED AND THINK ABOUT THE SCENE OF MALL AND SMILE.…

VANEET THINK

* *MAI USKA BARY MAI KUN SOCH RHA HOON ….KUN JAB BHI ANKHA BAND KARTA HOON WHO NAZAR ATI …USKI WHO ANKHA …..KUN JAB BHI USKA BARY MAI SOCHTA HOON TOH MERA LIPS PAR EK SMILE AJATI HAI ….AISA KUN HAI ….KIA HAI YEAH…..KAHI PYAAR …NAHI NAHI VANEET YEAH SIRF TERA EK CRUSH HAI… TUJHA KESI SY PYAAR VYAAR NAHI ….CHAL JLDI SOO (SLEEP) JA WARNA KAL ACP SIR TUJHA BATAY GY….* *

...….AND AFTER SOME SECOND…. VANEET SLEEP…..

...*A PEACE FULL SLEEPING*...

**I DON'T KNOWN THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY OR NOT SO PLZZZZZZZZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY OR NOT…I REQUEST YOU IF ANY ONE HAVE GREAT IDEA FOR MY STORY SO PLZ TELL ME….. I M GLAD TO READ YOUR IDEAS …..OR SHAYAD AP KA IDEA MENY JO SOCHA HAI US SY ZAYDA BEST HO SO PLZ TELL ME …I WAIT FOR YOUR IDEAS…..KEEP REVIEWS OK….BY….**

**TAKECARE…**

** * PARI * **


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIII EVERYONE….**

**I HOPE YOU ALL FINE….**

**I AM BACK WITH NEW CHAPTER…...**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT…**

** CHAPTER 4**

** * EK NAYA RISHTA ***

**NEXT MORNING IN VANEET HOUSE**

VANEET IS WAKE UP AND AGAIN THINK ABOUT THE MALL GIRL AND SMILING IN THE FRONT OF MIRROR…AFTER SOME SECOND HE RELISE WHAT WAS HAPPEN GOING ON….,

VANEET: vaneet…vaneet …tu phir us larki ka bary mai soch raha hai ….or paglo ki tarha smile kar rha….vaneet vaneet bas ab toh uska bary mai nahi socha ga ok….

HE SHAKE HIS HEAD AND GO TO TAKE BATH …..AFTER SOME TIME HE EAT THE BREAKFAST AND SEE HIS WATCH FOR TIME…

VANEET: oh god 8:00 baj gay aj toh mai gya ACP sir toh mjha nahi chora gy vaneet tu toh gya….

HE RUN TOWARD THE BUEARU….

ON THE OTHER SIDE IN KAVIN AND DUSHYANT HOUSE….

**IN KAVIN AND DUSHYANT HOUSE**

KAVIN: Dushu…..dushu… meri bike ki chabi kaha hai who mil nahi rhi hai…..jaldi aa or mery sath dhondwa…..

DUSHU COME IN HIS ROOM AND SEE ALL THE THINGS ARE HERE AND THERE TOTALLY MASSES IN THE ROOM AND BECOME SHOCK,AND CONFUSE AND SAY…

DUSHYANT: kia howa or yeah sab kia hai ….sara ghar ganda kar diya hai…

KAVIN RUN AND OPEN OTHER DROWER…AND FINDING THE BIKE KEY BUT HE COULD NOT FIND OUT THE KEY ….DESHU HOLD HIS HAND AND HIM SIT…

KAVIN: kia kar rha hai …tujha pata hai na mai bike ki keys dhond rha ho or toh hai ka…kia k...

DUSHYANT: shhhh…

BEFORE HE SAY ANY THING ELSE ….DUSHU BRING THE GLASS OF WATER AND GAVE HIM…

DUSHYANT: pehla tu baith … pani pee or lambi saans lay phir aram sy bata kia howa hai ok..

KAVIN NOOD THE HEAD IN YES AND DRINK THE WATER….AFTER KAVIN DRINK WATER DUSHU BRING THE GLASS AND SAY….

DUSHYANT: good ab bata kia howa hai yu itni jaldi mai kun hai …

KAVIN: who yaar mujha pari ko lena jana hai jana hai agr mai jldi nahi gya toh who mjha maar hi daly gy …hat mjha keys dhondna dey….

DUSHYANT: lakin yaar tery toh koi behn nahi hai na toh yeah pari kon hai

KAVIN: haa yaar actually who mery mosi ki beti hai yani mery czn hai lakin mery behn sy bhi bar kar hai woh …. Ab tery cid wali investigation pori ho gy ho toh mai jao….

DUSHYANT: yaar toh bhool gya ka tuna apni bike survice ka lia de hai…

KAVIN HIT HIS HEAD..AND SAY..

KAVIN: ohh shit jaldi jaldi mai mera dimakh say yeah baat nikal hi gy thi…ab kia karo mai..

DUSHYANT: relax….. tery bike survice ka lia gy hai lakin mery toh nahi na …toh tu mery bike lay ja….ok

KAVIN STAND UP AND HUG THE DUSHYANT ..AND SAY…

KAVIN: yaar agr tu mera sath na hota toh mera kia hota …..thank you mery zindagi mai ana ka lia..

DUSHU JUST SMILE AND SAY IN HUG….

DUSHYANT: shukar hai god ka kay kuch hi din reh gya hai tery shaadi mai uska baad neha hi tujha jhela gy ….waisa mainy ek dairy likhi hai jis mai 102 tarika hain tujha jhalna ka …humary bechari neha bhabi unka sath bht na insafii ho rhi hai tera sath shaadi karwa kay (sach mai neha dii ap ka sath both na insaafi ho rhi but ab toh ho chuki hai ab ap ko inko jhelna hi pary ga )…..(he smile lightly) tery shaadi wala din mai unha who dairy doonga….

AND DUSHU LAUGH AT KAVIN AND KAVVIN SEPRATE FROM HUG….

KAVIN: very smart….

DUSHYANT: who tu ho mai ….. chal drama band kar …tujha jaldi jana hai na jaldi ja warna tu late ho jya ga or phir tery shamat paki….

KAVIN: ohh hai mai jaldi jata hoo warna mai toh gya aj byyy…..

AND KAVIN RUN….AND DUSHU SMILE AT KAVIN BEHAVEAR NO MADE BEHAVERA…

DUSHYANT: BYYY

IN THE WAY SHE CALL THE PARI…..

**ON CALL:**

KAVIN: pari mai bas arha hoo tum airport mai hi rehna…ok..

PARI: nahi bhai mai airport mai nahi hoo ….mai kal hi agy thi lakin mujh sy ap ka new number gu ho gya that oh isly inform nahi kia…..

KAVIN: acha is waqat kha ho tum….

PARI: bhai mai is waqat mery frnd Maham Danial ka ghar ho…. (api pari ap ka ghr guest thi apny uska khiyaal toh rakha na….) ap mujha waha sy pick kar lay ok…

KAVIN: ok mai bas waha kuch time mai puhanch jao ga….tum apni packing kar lu...ok.

PARI : ok bhai…

AFTER SOME TIME KAVIN REACH THE PARI FRIEND HOUSE AND PICK THE PARI…

AND THEY BOTH COME IN DUSHYANT AND KAVIN HOUSE …..DUSHYANT SHOCK AND HER MOUTH IS OPEN TO SEE HER …BECAUSE SHE IS SAME GIRL THAT WAS WITH VANEET IN THE MALL….AND PARI BECOME CONFUSE TO SEE HIM LIKE THAT BECAUSE SHE NOT SEE THE DUSHYANT…

KAVIN: dushu yeah hai mery behn pari…

DUSHYANT COME IN HIS SENSE AND SMILE..

PARI: hi I am priti…(yeah she is you priti dii I known ap sab ko pari say hi pata lag gya hoga or vaneet sy bhi pata lag gya hoga ….)

DUSHYANT: hii I m dushyant nice to meet you….

PARITI: same here…chalo ab mera ek nahi balka do do bhai hain….

DUSHYANT BECOME EMOTIONAL TO HERE *BHAI*BECAUSE HE HAS NO SISTER SO HE HUG HER …AND SHE ALSO HUG HIM BACK…KAVIN JUST SMILE TO SEE DUSHU LIKE THAT…

PARITI: bas kary bhai ab mujha ro lao gy kia….

DUSHYANT SMILE LIGHTLY ON HER STATEMENT AND SAY

DUSHYANT: nahi ab mai apni behn ko kesa roo la sakta hoo…

AND SHE ALSO SMILE…KAVIN SEE ALL THIS AND SAY…

KAVIN: wah kia rishta hai ….is rishta ka bich mai mujha na bhool jana plz…(say with make innocent face.)

THEY LAUGH AT KAVIN AND HUG HIM TOO THEY BOTH BROTHER HUG HER SISTER AND SEPRATE AFTER SOME MINUTE….AND PRITI SAY….

PARITI: waisa dushu bhai apka bary mai bhai na mujha boht bataya hai….

DUSHYANT : acha ….kia kia batya hai isna…(see the kavin)

PRITI: yeah hi ka ap boht acha ho…..or aj dekh bhi liya ka ap kitna acha hoo…..

DUSHYANT: thank you …ap bhi boht acha ho…

KAVIN: ary koi mujh sy bhi toh baat kary…

PARITI SEE HIM ANGERLY AND SAY..

PRITI: apt oh mujh sy baat hi na kary mujha ap sy baat nahi karni hai….

KAVIN BECOME CONFUSE AND TENSE AND SAY…

KAVIN: kun pari mena kiya kia?

DUSHYANT: haa pari isna kia kia?

PRITI: kia kiya ? …ek toh inho nay mujha parso hi batya ka inki shaadi ki date fix ho gy hai or toh or inho nay abhi tak mujha bhabi sy bhi nahi milvaya….its not fair…..

KAVIN GET SOME RELEAF AND SMILE LIGHTLY …AND DUSHYANT ALSO SMILE….

DUSHYANT: ohh bas itni si baat aisa karo tum fresh ho jao ,,,,hum bas thori daair ami buearu jar ha hain tum bhi hamary sath chalo…tumhary bhabi bhi wha ana wali

hai hai tum unsa bhi mil lena or baki officer sy bhi…

DUSHU SMILE TO REMIND THE MALL SCENE….

PRITI: that's greate idea…. mai bas abhi ready ho kar ati hoo…

PRITI GO IN GUEST ROOM AND READY IN SOME TIME AND THEY ALL GO FOR BUEAR…..

***KISMAT BHI AJEEB KHAIL KHALTI HAI***

***AJNABI LOGO KO EK PAL MAI APNA BANA DETI HAI***

( MADE BY ME...MERA DIMAKH MAI AYA TOH LIKH DEYA...I HOPE U LIKE IT...)

****….HIII EVERY ONE KESA THA YEAH CHAPPY PLEASE BATANA OK **

**AND REVIEWS BHI KARNA TAKY MUJHA PATA LAGY KA MAI KESA LIKH RHI HO **

**OK AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AWESOME REVIWS….AND PRITI DII MUJHA BATANA KESA LAGA AP KO …..AND GUYS MAINA IDEAS MANGA THA KOI IDEA NAHI AYA ABHI TAK …..PLEASE BATAO NA…..I WAITING FOR YOUR IDEAS…...**

**GUYS ALWAYS KEEP SMILE ON FACE…. BECAUSE SMILE MAKE YOUR ALL DAYS OF LIFE BEAUTIFULL…PLEASE ALWAYS REMIMBER ME IN YOUR PRAYS…****

**AND DONT WORRY MAI STORY LIKHNA BAND NAHI KARO GE...**

**MUJHA KHUSHI HOWI YEAH JAN KAR KA KUCH LOGO KO MERY FIKAR HAI WOH CHAHTA HAIN KA MAI LIKHNA BAND NA KARO SO...**

** *THANKS EVERYONE…..***


	5. Chapter 5

**HIII EVERYONE …..**

**I HOPE YOU ALL FINE…**

**AND NEHA DIII PLEASE BE HAPPY FOR ME AND YOUR FAMILY…..PLEASE *PUPPY EYES*…..**

**NOW HERE IS NEXT CHAPPY …**

** *CHAPTER 5***

** ** AGAIN MEET****

**IN BUEARU:**

EVERY ONE IS BUSY IN WORK AND VINEET IS BUSY IN CHECK THE SDOME FILES NEAR THE BIG TABLE THAT IS IN FORNT OF BUEARU (remember the old buearu)….. HE JUST LOST IN FILES…BECAUSE HE NOT WANT TO REMEMBER THE MALL SCENE….

AFTER SOME MINUTE THE BUEARU DOOR IS OPEN AND DUSHU KAVIN AND PRITI IS ENTER IN BUEARU ….DUSHU AND KAVIN WISH TO ALL COPS ….EVERYONE SEE THEM AND SMILE EXCEPT VINEET …VINEET NOT REALIZED THE PRESENCE OF THEM BECAUSE HIS ALL FOCUS IS ON FILES…..ALL COPS WISH THEM BACK….ABHIJEET SEE THE GIRL AND SAY….

ABHIJEET: god morning …..or… yeah kon hai?

KAVIN: sir yeah mery behn hai …..mery masi ki beti…

ABHIJEET: ohh acha ….hiii

PARITI: hiii

JUST THEN BUEARU DOOR IS OPEN AND TARIKA IS COME …AND SAY….

TARIKA: hiii every one…..kia ho raha hai yaha…..

ABHIJEET SEE THE TARIKA AND A HUGE SMILE COME ON ABHIJEET FACE …AND TARIKA ALSO SMILE TO SEE THE ABHIJEET…..

ABHIJEET: tarika ji ap yaha …..

TARIKA: haa abhijeet …who actually koi case nahi tha or forensic lab mai bhi koi work nahi that oh ..saluka sir na kaha ka mai kahi ghoom aoo toh mai buearu mai agy….

(look at priti with smile) ….yeah kon hai ?...koi new cop hai….

KAVIN : nahi yeah priti hai mery behn…

PRITI: hii

SHAKE HAND WITH TARIKA…

TARIKA: hiii …priti…hmm name toh boht acha hai …bilkul tumhary tarha….

PRITI SMILE AND SAY….

PRITI: thanksss

THEY ALL COPS START SOME CHIT CHAT WITH TARIKA AND PRITI…..DUSHU SEE THE VINEET AND SMILE…AND …SAY…..

DUSHYANT: arey vineet tum kia kar rha ho….

VINEET CANT SEE THE PRITI BECAUSE HER BACK IS ON THE FORNT ON HIS…..DUSHU WALK AND GO NEAR THE VINEET AND SAY…

DUSHYANT: vineet itna dhyaan sy kia dekh rha ho tum…

VINEET : kuch nahi sir….(vineet is joiner of dushyant so on duty vineet call dushu *sir*….) bs sir who kuch files thi jo aj hi ACP sir ko submit karvany hain toh bas unha hi check kar rha tha…..

JUST THEN HE SAW THE GIRL AND SAY….

VINEET: yeah … (point out the priti) ...kon hai sir…..

DUSHU MANEG HIS SMILE AND SAY….

DUSHYANT: ohh tum abhi tak us sy mila nahi ho kia…..(push him) chalo us sy milo….ek mint mai usa bulata ho ….

AND DUSHU CALL THE GIRL …

DUSHYANT: pariti…

PARI TURN AND BECOME SHOCK TO SEE THE MALL BOY I MEAN VINEET…..

AND VINEET ALSO SHOCK TO SEE HER….HIS MOUTH IS OPEN …AND HIS FILES IS DROP ON FLOOR …THAT MAKE EVERYONE ATTENTION ON HIM…GIRL STILL SHOCK BUT AFTER SOME MINUTE SHE SMILE TO SEE VINEET LIKE THAT….DAYA SEE THE VINEET AND SAY…..

DAYA: kia howa vineet ?

VINEET: no response…

DAYA: loud …vineet….

DUSHYANT SMILE AND WISPHER SOMETHING IN HIS EAR….

DUSHYANT: vineet mouth band kar ..warna makhi chaly jy gy…and smile….

VINEET COME IN HIS SENCE AND GLARE AT DUSHYANT….AND SEE THE DAYA AND SAY…

VINEET: ha..sir ..kia kaha ap ny…..

DAYA: kia howa kaha kho gy tha um…..

VINEET SEE THE GIRL WITH SMILE…..AND SAY….

VINEET: kuch nahi sir…waisa hi koi yaad agya tha..…..

PARITI SMILE…..

VINEET: sir ap ny bataya nahi kon hai yeah….

ABHIJEET: vineet yeah kavin ki behn hai….

DUSHYANT SAY HURRY….

DUSHYANT: or mery bhi…..

VINEET: acha…kia…lakin ap kit oh koi behn nahi thi …na …toh yeah….

EVERYONE CONFUSE TO SEE THE BEHAVEAR OF VINEET EXCEPT DUSHYANT…KAVIN .SAY…

KAVIN: kun ka yeah rishta kuch ghanta pehly bana hai…..

VINEET: kia matlab…..

DUSHYANT: kuch nahi who mai tumha bad mai batao ga…pehla tumhay apni behen sy toh milvao….vineet in sy milo yeah hai mery behn priti…..or priti yeah hai humary cid department ka sub inspector vineet…

PRITI: hiiii …nice to meet you again…

VINEET: same here…..

EVERYONE SAY : AGAIN…..

SHERYA: vineet tum dono pehly bhi mil chukka ho kia …?

VINEET: haa…who…hum….

DUSHYANT WANT TO TEASING HIM SO HE SAY…

DUSHYANT: haa…haa ..vineet batao kaha mila tha tum…..

VANEET GLARE AT DUSHU... BEFORE HE SAY ANYTHING THE BUEARU DOOR IS OPEN AND A WOMEN COME IN BUEARU ….SHE CRY….HER DAUGHTER AND HUSBAND IS KIDNAP …SHE IS VERY WORRID ABOUT IT…..

WOMEN: sir ….sir …who mera husband …or (still crying) meri beti…

SHREYA: ap kon hai…..aya pehly baith jy yaha…

SHREYA GAVE HER A GLASS OF WATER ….

SHREYA: yeah li jya pani piya..

WOMEN DRINK THE WATER…..

ABHIJEET: ab batai kia baat hai….

WOMEN: sir who mera husband or mery beti...woh park mai gy tha or Woh abhi tak nahi aya...woh kidnap ho gy hain...

KAVIN: ap aisa itna confidence sy kesa keh skti hai kia unki kesi sy dushmani thi ...yeah kesi na unha dhamki de thi...unho na apko kuch batya kesi ka bary mai...

WOMEN: sir mera husband lawer hain ...unho na apna har case imandari sy lara hai...aj kal woh ek gangster ka case lar rha tha ...woh boht khatrnakh gangster hai...woh kai baar pehla bhi jail ja chuka hai lakin har baar woh lawer ko reshwat de kar bach jata tha ...usna mera husband ko bhi rishwat dena ki koshish ki thi lakin unho na mana kar diya...uska bad har roz hamy koi dhamki dena lga rozana kabhi phone pr or kabhi ghar mai koi gunda akar dhamki deta tha...

DUSHYANT: acha apka husband na us gangster ka name bataya apko ..ap ko oska naam pata hai..

WOMEN: ji ha ek bar rajesh na batya tha ka uska naam raghu hai...

KAVIN: rajesh apka husband hai ...

WOMEN: ji..

AFTER SOME TIME THE CASE IS SOLVED THE RAGHU MEN KIDNAP THE RAJESH AND HER DAUGHTER DIYA...AND OUR COP SAVE THEM AND RAJESH ALSO WON THE CASE AND RAGHU GO IN JAIL FOR 10 YEARS...THE PRITI IS THE MASTER OF COMPUTER SO SHE IS HELP THEM ALOTE TO SOLVE THE CASE...

**...SO YAHA PER YEAH CHAPTER KHATAM HOTA HAI ...SORRY GUYS MERA HATH MAI CHOT LGI HAI TOH ISLYA BS ITNA HI LIKH PAI HO.. AGEY THORA SA OR THA BUT DUE TO PAIN MAI NAHI LIKH PAI BAKI JO HAI WOH MAI NEXT CHAPTER MAI LIKH DO GI...SORRY ONCE AGAIN... AND PLEASE GUYS READ AND REVIEWS ...  
**

**AND SORRY KATIIY YEAH CHAPTER PEHLA CAPS MAI THORA LIKHA HOWA THA SO ISLYA MUJHA BAKI SARA MAI BHI CAPS USE KARNA PARA SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME... MAI NEXT CHAPTER CAPS MAI NAHI LIKHO GY...PROMISE...  
**

**SWEETCHERRY876: thanks for reviews...**

**DAYAS GIRL: thanks...**

**IAMDUA:thanks for reading ...i m glad to known u like it...**

**DIYA56: thanks my little sis thanks for reviews...**

**ANUBHAB MONDAL: THANKS FOR REVIEWS..**

**RUTZZY: thanks dii ...so much...**

**JANNATFAIRY: thanks api and yeah pari nahi pariyon ka dhiyan rakhiya ...mery cute babys...**

**KASHYAPRFG:; THANKS...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**I HOPE U ALL FINE...**

*****..I KNOWN BOHT LATE HO BUT KIA KARO STUDY AND OTHER ACTIVITY KI WAJAH SA LATE HO GI OR MERA CZNS KI WEDDING BHI THI AND SOME OTHER PROBLEMS SORRY GUYS PLZ FORGIVE ME..*****

**...BIG WALA SORRY...**

**...CHAPTER 6...**

**...BEST FRIENDS...**

**SO CONTINUOUS FROM LAST CHAPTER...**

**IN BUREAU :**

everyone is present in the bureau and priti also... she work very hard with cops...everyone is talking about the case...abhijeet come from the forensic lab and say...

**ABHIJEET**: priti tum ny boht madad ki hai humari case solve karna mai ..thank you so much priti...

**PRITI:** sir ap mujha sharminda kr rha hain ..mai ny jo bhi kiya hai ..apni country ke liya kiya hai...or waisa bhi jo mai na kiya hai woh boht kam hai lakin jo ap log humari protection ka liya karta ho woh boht ziyada hai and ap log Hamaray liya har time apni jaan ki bazi lga te ho ...really jo maina kia hai woh boht kam hai...thanks to you all.. to protect us ...thank you so much...

**ABHIJEET:** thank you priti or ye...

before abhijeet say anything neha come... kavin see the neha and smile...neha also smile to see the kavin...when priti see the neha she was still shock + happy...and neha also still shock and happy to see the priti...

**NEHA:** pariiiiiiii...tum..ya..ha..?

neha run and hug the parii..still hug priti say.

**PRITI:** neha...

**NEHA:** waoo what a suprise ..tum london se kaab ayi ? or mujha batya bhi nahi...

**PRITI:** acha g...maina nahi btaya..ya phir tum ny apni sim change kar li. or jab maina hostel mai jannet (she is u jannat api) sa pucha toh pata chala ka tum wapis apny ghar chaly gi ho...

**NEHA:** whatever...

everyone worry what they do to stop their fighting...all much worry...and they all shock and confuse from their suddenly reaction... beacuse they boht gave to each other a smile...everyone confuse because before sometime they fight and now they laugh... priti and neha hug each other...and priti notice the all cops condition and say...

**PRITI:** what?

punkhaj and freddy shake their head...and all other cop gave to another a confuse look... neha say to facing kavin...

**NEHA:** kiya howa kavin?

**KAVIN:** kuch nahi baas woh tum dono abhi toh fight kr raha tha or ab hans raha ho esly...

**PRITI:** ohh... bhai hum toh waisa hi mazak kr raha tha or app sb serious ho gya...

they boht i mean neha and priti smile lightly...

**PRITI:** waisa mai khush ho ab mujha neha ko neha nahi balka bhabi kehna hoga...thank u bhai... waoo kitna maza aya ga neha meri best friend ab meri bhabi g ho gii... hahahhaha

neha and kavin blush...

**ABHIJEET:** ab huma ghr jana chahiya...koi case bhi nahi hai...

**KAVIN:** ji sir hum shopping pr ja raha hain neha ko kuch cheeza kharidni thi.. so neha chaly..

**NEHA:** ha chalo... by bhai by pari

**PRITI:** by bhabi g..

neha blush and go from their... kavin also..

they both go to in shopping mall and take the thing that neha need ... in mall kavin and neha walk just then kavin saw a beautiful thing.(what that thing it is secret ) ..and say..

**KAVIN**: neha tum chalo gari mai batho mai abs abhi 2 mint mai aya..

**NEHA:** but kavin tum ja kaha raha ho?

**KAVIN:** bas mai abhi 2 mint mai aya tum chalo..

**NEHA:** but kavin...

**KAVIN :** baas neha 2 mint..

**NEHA:** okh jldi ana...

**KAVIN:** Yes my lady...

neha smile and go from there... and kavin go in shope and buy that thing.. and go to parking area.

**IN CAR:**

**NEHA:** kavin tum kaha gya tha?...or hum kaha ja raha hain ghar ka rasta toh es rasta sa oposite hai so hum...

before she say anything kavin cover it lip with his finger...

**KAVIN:** sshhhhh... kitna bolti ho ...or hum kaha ja raha hain tumha pata lag jy ga...lo agy hum...

and kavin stop the car near the beach ... a sileNT beach ..no one was present on the beach no crowd nothing there that could distrube them...they both came out from the car and sit on the stones...

**NEHA:** kavin hum yaha kun aya hain?

before she ask any other question kavin wear her a beautiful diamond neckless ... neha saw it and tears came in her eyes and kavin notice that and say...

**KAVIN:** neha tum ro rahi ho lakin kun?

**NEHA:** kavin budhu mai ro nahi rahi ho ye khushi ka anso hain mai boht khush ho beacuse mai boht lucky ho tum jo mera hona wala ho *thank you kavin*

**KAVIN**: nahi neha mai boht lucky ho...thank you neha thank you so much meri zindagi mai ana ka liya ..tumha pata hai tum sa pehla mai khush tha lakin upper sa dosro ka liya mai apni khushi dosron mai dhondta tha or tum sa pehla boht time mera dill toota tha pyar ke naam pr mujha bharosa hi nahi raha tha lekin jab tum ayi meri zindagi mai toh mera pyaar pr phir sa bharosa ana laga ..mai boht khush ho kun ka tum meri life mai ho. Please mujhe kabhi apney se door mat tumharay bagair Nahi Jee paunga ab mujh mai phir sa woh dard bardash karna ki bilkul himat nahi again THANKYOU for coming in my life and make my life more beautifull

**Neha:**I promise Kevin mein tumhey chor ke kabhi bhi Nahi ab good boy ki tarha smile karo

Tears roll from Kevin's eyes

KAVIN smiled while having tears in his eyes

**NEHA**: chalo yeh aansoo poncho .

**KAVIN**: lo ponch leya ab khush..

**NEHA**: boht...

And they spend a quality time there...

**** FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO SAY THANKSS TO ALL MY READERS...THANK YOU SO MUCH... THANKS FOR SUPPORTING ME ... AND I REQUEST YOU THAT PLEASE AJ TAK JESA APNA MERA SATH DIYA HAI WAISA HI DETA REHNA AND MUJHA SUPPORT KARTY REHNA AND MERI STORY PARHTA REHNA AND MUJHA MERI GALTIYAN SAMJHATA REHNA... I NEED YOUR SUPPORT GUYS BECAUSE I M NOT GOOD AUTHOR..HAHAHAAH... AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEWS ..AND MUJHA APNI DUAOON MAI ZAROR YAAD RAKHNA GUYS IT HUMBLE REQUEST FROM YOUR PARI ...AND ...****ONCE AGAIN ***THANKS*****

**kashyaprfg: THANKS ...I M GLAD TO KNOWN THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY... *_***

**Dushu's Shreya: THANKSSS...*_***

**Anubhab Kavin Fan: THANK YOU SO MUCH...*_***

**JannatFairy: THANK YOU SO MUCH API... AND TAKECARE YOURSELF AND MY CUTE LITTLE UPCOMING BAByS...*_***

**Luv Rachana and Gaurav Forever : THANKS MY CUTE PRINCESS...*_***

**Rutzzy : THANKS DIII THANK YOU SO MUCH...*_***

**iamdua: THANK YOU ...*_***

**Daya's Girl: THANKS...*_***

**ansh kapoor : THANKS ANSH...THANK YOU SO MUCH...*_***

**"I HOPE SUCCESS AND WEALTH PENETRATES INTO YOU THIS MONTH"**  
**"TO BRING YOU GOOD FORTUNE AND PROSPERITY" **

*******RAMADAN MUBARAK *********


	7. Chapter 7

**hiii Everyone how r u all...**

**i hope u all fine...**

**so here is ur chapter..**

**CHAPTER 7**

**...*NEW ENTERY*...**

**IN BUEARU: **

Everyone doing their work and ACP come and say:

**ACP: **Aj humaray ek undercover ajent ny information di hai ka aj rock club mai boht sy drug dealer arahay hain or un ka boss bhi arahy hai ...so kaal dushyant and vineet waha jy gai apna holiya badal ka ..or waha HQ (headquater) ka ek brilliant and brave cid officer bhi ho ga humari help ka liya ... or bahir humary officers bhi hongy agr zarort pari toh woh tumhari help kary gain...

**ABHIJEET: **Sir hum osy kesy pehchany gy?

**ACP: **abhijeet mai bhi nahi janta osky bary mai ...aj hi HQ sa call ayi thi ..onho ny btaya hai ka woh officer waha kafi month sy hai waha woh apna holiya badal kr kaam kr raha hai or waha sy woh kafi dinoo sy information or clue collect kr raha hai...or osny yeh information HQ tak pohchai hai...bs osky bary mai ma itna hi janta hoo...HQ ny mujhy bas ye hi btaya hai osky bary mai ...

**DAYA: **sir oska naam?

**ACP:** woh undercover ajent hai toh oskay name ka bary mai kuch nahi pata hai ..oska name sirf ya toh HQ ka head janty hain ya phir DCP janta hain ...

**FREDDY: **or woh humy oskay bary mai nahi btaiy gain...

**ACP:** ha freddy osany nahi btaya mai ny boht pocha lakin osay toh humy taang karnay mai maza ata hai...

**SHREYA: **lakin sir ab hum kiay karay gain... sir hum osay kesy pehchany gain...i mean humay oska naam toh nahi pata hai...

**ACP: **ha shreya lakin mujha HQ bs itna hi bataya hai ka waha woh _RZ_ kay naam sa jana jata hai...

**VINEET: **sir or koi information oskay bary mai?

**ACP**: vineet bs itni hi hai... aj koi case bhi nahi hai toh tum sab ghr ja skta ho.. aj raat ko time pr ajana...

**ALL OFICERS: **okh sir...

**AT NIGHT:**

Two cars are park near the club...

THE SITTING ARRANGEMENT:

_IN FIRST CAR:_

1: **ABHIJEET**

2: **SHREYA**

3**: DAYA**

4**: FREDDY**

IN SECOND CAR:

1: **KAVIN**

2: **DUSHYANT**

3: **VINEET**

4: **PURVI**

**ON EAR PHONE :**

**ABHIJEET:** dushyant and vineet you both are ready?..ab tum dono club kay ander jao gay ...

**DUSHU AND VINEET:** yes sir... we are ready...

**DAYA: **or tum dono girls sy ziyada case pr dhiyan do gay okh...

both make a face...

**DUSHU AND VINEET:** yes sir...

other officer just smile... and kavin not controle his laughter ...he laugh loudly... dushu and vineet gave them a** " BAAD MAI DEKH LO GA " **wala look... and kavin gave them** " BAAD MAI DEKHA JAI GA"** wala look...

**ALL OFFICERS: **ALL THE BEST GUYS...

**BOTH: **THANK YOU...

they both get out from car with style...

_**IN CLUB:**_

they both enter in the club with full of attitude and with awesome smile that every girl heart are kill with their smile and attitude... after some mint vineet and dushyant take the soft drink...a girl saw the vineet and go near him and say:

**GIRL: **hi ...

vineet saw here and there and say:

**VINEET**: me?

**GIRL:** yes you are... will you dance with me...

**VINEET: **yes ofcourse... ( priti plz mat jlna (burn) warna har jaga agg lag jy gi)...heheheheh *_*

dushyant just smile to see them and an evil smile come on dushyant face...he quickly take his mobile from the his pocket and make the video of his dance for teasing him...and our vineet just nothing known about it... and after some mint dushyant start finding cid officer... he not found but she hear the _RZ_ name...their a girl stand ...dushyant think

_**DUSHYANT THINKING...**_

..._lagta hai ka yeh wohi cid officer hai ..ooh toh ye cid officer girl hai..._

dushyant go near the girl and show her his watch ... i known guys u all are confuse why he show his watch to her... actually in past ...dushyant and vineet are present in bureau ACP come and call him and say:

_...dushyant and vineet yeh watch lo yeh HQ sa ayi ha es watch sy woh undercover officer tumhay pehchany ga ... _( so all confusen are gone na...boht confuse hotay ho ap log.. hahahaha)...

girl is confuse and say:

**GIRL: **kiya hai?

dushyant again show his watch...

now girl are confuse + angry...

**GIRL: **hellow Mr. kiya problem hai apki... kun mujhay baar baar apna hath dikha rahay ho?

**DUSHYANT**: hellow madam mujha koi shouk nahi hai tumhay i mean apko apna hath dikhany ka or yeh watch dekh kar apko kuch bhi yaad nahi araha hai?

**GIRL: **mujhay yeh watch dekh kar kiya yaad ay ga?

dushyant are confuse and think...

**DUSHYANT THINKING: **

... _yeh RZ hi hai na ...agr ye RZ hai toh ye es watch ko pehchan kun nahi rahi hai. but mujhy toh yeh bhi nahi pata kay RZ girl hai ya boy kahi RZ koi boy toh nahi ...shayad ye RZ nahi hai ohh ...GOD HELP ME..._

**GIRL: **ohh hellow kaha kho gya..ajeeb larkay ho tum ...

she shake the dushyant...

**DUSHYANT**: ha..a

**GIRL: **mai ny kaha kiya soch raha ho tum?

**DUSHYANT: **tum.. i mean apka kiya name hai ?

**GIRL: **mai _HAYA _or apki tarif?

**DUSHYANT: **kiya? tumhara ...i mean ap RZ nahi ho?

**GIRL: **nahi ..btaya toh hai ka mai _HAYA_ ho... or RZ kaha hai ...apko pata hai woh kaha hai.. mai kafi time sy osa dhoond rahi ho... bdw ap kon ho or ap RZ ko kesa jantay ho?

**DUSHYANT: **ohhh shit...

**GIRL : **kiya howa?

**DUSHYANT: **kuch nahi diii / api ... kaha hai yeh _RZ_ ...god help me...

and dushyant go from their with his tension face... and girl are shock

**GIRL: **kiay...diiii... oh hellow...what the hell is this...

dushyant take the soft drink... and start the adding ice cube in soft drink...and start the drinking...

suddenly the club light is off and sport light is on the beautifull girl ... and the music is on... and the song is start...

**ON FLOOR:**

** Dance...**

**C'mon c'mon**

**Dance...**

**D d d.. dance.**

(dushyant was lost on her beauty and move toward _RZ)_

**Ni gori tera thumka**

**bada kinky kinky type da**

**Ni gori tera jhumka**

(she is confuse but when he say that she notice his watch... and she smile...and start dance with dushyant...)

**bada funky funky type da**

**Kateeli teri ankhiyaan**

**Jaise nouk nukeeli knife da**

**Ni gori tera nakhra**

**Bada hanky-panky type da**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Fateechar se ye dil ban jayega shehzaada**

**Oonchi waali heel pehankar**

**Dance Basanti..**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadhke**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d Dance dance dance**

**d d d dance..**

(RZ go on top floor and dance and dushyant just smile...)

**When see me you go wild aaw**

**You want my love you want it now now**

**You see me dancin up ***

**You know you know that i'm that bold**

**When I pump it up on floor or..**

**I know the boys be goin offo..**

**And I'll be shakin' it up**

**Take in it up breakin it up**

**I'm gonna be funk it up, what?**

(dushyant go near the RZ)

**Hey Basanti tere ghar ka address bol de**

**Hey Basanti tere dil ka tu gate khol de**

**Basanti visphotak bas ek smile hai**

**Tu sar se paaon tak poori missile hai**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Poora nahi te chain mill jaaye pauna-aadha**

**Aashiqon se deal tu karke, dance basanti**

**D d d dance basanti**

**D d d dance basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadhke**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Shake that.. **

**Ni gori tera thumka**

**bada kinky kinky type da**

**Ni gori tera jhumka**

**bada funky funky type da**

**Kateeli teri akhiyaan**

**Jaise nouk nukeeli knife da**

**Ni gori tera nakhra**

**Bada hanky-panky type da**

**Kisi hit gaane pe jo**

**Kamar matka degi tu**

**Fateechar se ye dil ban jayega shehzaada**

**Oonchi waali heel pehankar**

**Dance Basanti..**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**Ho.. har limit ki height pe chadh kar**

**Dance Basanti...**

**D d d dance Basanti (c'mon c'mon)**

**D d d dance Basanti**

**D d d Dance dance dance**

**d d d dance..**

( RZ push the dushyant near her ...dushyant are confuse..and RZ smile and say in his ear ... that she is RZ ...dushyant smile and start dancing again...)

**When see me you go wild aaw**

**You want my love you want it now now**

**You see me dancin up ***

**You know you know that i'm that bold**

**And I'll be shakin' it up, take in it up**

( some people enter in club)

**Makin' it go, breakin it up**

**I'm gonna be funk it up, what?**

**D d d Dance Basanti!**

(RZ point out the persons that come in club because they are drung dealers and after some time their boss also come...)

dushyant and RZ go near them ...and start fighting them just then vineet also come and start fighting...after some time our dashing cops catch them and arrest them ...)

**TO BE CONTINUE:**

****... SO GUYS KESA THA I TRY MY BEST ...I HOPE U LIKE IT...PLZ READ AND REVIEW...I NEED...AND THANKS TO ALL JINHO NA MUJHY SUPPOT KIYA THANK YOU SO MUCH... AND PLZ PRAY FOR ME ... I NEED YOUR PRAYS...THANKS...****

**kashyaprfg:** AGAIN THANKS... COME BACK WE MISS YOU... *_*

**Luv Rachana and Gaurav Forever: **THANKS...

**Rutzzy : **THANKS DII... I HOPE U LIKE IT...

**JannatFairy : **BARA WALA THANK YOU AND PLZ TAKECARE...LOVE U...

******... PARI ...*****


	8. Chapter 8

**HI FRIENDS ...**

**HOW R U...?**

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 8...**

****...CHAPTER 8...****

**CONTINOUOS FROM LAST CHAPTER ...**

**IN LAST CHAPTER WE READ THAT **_**RZ **_**AND DUSHYANT CATCH THE DRUG DEALERS AND THIER BOSS... AFTER THIS ALL ARE PRESENT IN BUEARU...:**

**BUEARU:**

**ALL OFFICERS ARE PRESENT IN BUEARU... **_**RZ **_**ALSO PRESENT THEIR... ACP ALSO PRESENT THERE... ALL CONGRATULATE THE VINITEEN AND DUSHYANT AND OFCOUSE OUR NEW ENTRY **_** RZ**_**... ACP ALSO CONGRATULATE THEM AND SAY TO **_**RZ**_** ...**

**ACP: **congratulation ... u doing awesome work ... really jitna HQ na tumhary bary mai btaya tha tum os sy bhi ziyada smart or intelligent ho...

_**RZ: **_thank you sir ... its my pleasure... or waisy bhi yeh meri duty thi... or sir jaha tak smartness ki baat hai toh sach mai ma boht smart ho gyi ho GM ka kamal hai...

_**RZ**_** SMILE AND OTHER OFFICER ARE CONFUSE + IMPRESED TO RZ BECAUSE NO ONE TALK LIKE THAT TO ACP SIR... YOU KNOW BOSS ... HAHAHHAAH...**

_**RZ: **_ or sir intelligent ki jaha tak baat hai toh i think cid mai her officer intelligent hota hai or yaha pr toh sab intelligent ka sath sath boht hi ziyada brave bhi hain... or waisy bhi sir cid officer mai yeh do cheez zaror hoti hai braveness and smartness...sorry sir i am just joking ... i hope you not mind ... woh smartness wali baat par... actually sir mai aisi hi ho...

**TWO MEN COME AND ONE MEN SAY:**

**MAN:** eslya toh hum apni ronak ko leny ay hain.. esky bina toh mera buearu boht khamosh hai...

**2ND MAN: **khamoshi nahi ... osay sakoon kehty hain... boht sakon hai waha jab sy yeh madam waha sy gyi thi ... lakin kiya kary khushi hamesha humary sath nahi rehti na kabhi na kabhi dukh ka badal bhi barasty hain...

_**RZ**_** SEE THEM AND SMILE TO SEE THE 1ST MAN ... AND SHOW THE ANGER TO 2ND MAN ...****BOTH MEN ARE HAPPY TO SEE HER AFTER LONG TIME...**

**1ST MAN SAW THE ACP AND SMILE ACP ALSO SEE HIM AND SMILE... 1ST MAN GO NEAR THE ACP AND SHAKE THE HAND AND ACP SAY TO THE MAN :**

**ACP:** welcome ACP UMAID KHAN...

ACP UMAID: THANK YOU yaar ... kitny dino baad mily hain ...

ACP : ha umaid ... kafi din ho gya... or kesa ho...

ACP **UMAID**: mai thik ho yaar...

**RZ GO NEAR THE 2ND MAN and hit him and say:**

_**RZ:**_Acha g meri wajah sy toh waha sakoon nahi hota na ...

**MAN: **waoo RZ kiya baat hai es buearu mai aty hi tum toh boht smajh daar ho gi ho ... kiya baat hai...

**RZ: arHaM! ...** es time hum buearu mai hain warna mai tumhy chorti na ... yaha sy bahir toh chalo phir btati ho...

**DUSHYANT SEE THEM AND THINK THAT ARHAM IS HER BOYFRIEND... AND HE GET BIT JEALOUS ... **

**ARHAM: **Ha ha dekh lo ga ...waisy bhi mujhy kesy choro gi tum jab tum ny mujhy pakra hi nahi ho ga...

**ALL OFFICERS AND OUR BOTH ACP SEE THEM AND SMILE ... DUSHYANT NOT HAPPY FROM INSIDE BUT HE SMILE ... A FAKE SMILE...**

_**RZ**_** : **woh toh bahir ja kar pata chaly ga tumhy...

**ARHAM:** dekha jai ga...

**ACP UMAID SMILE AND SAY:ACP: **ab tum dono apni larai khatam karo gya...

_**RZ**_** AND ARHAM GAVE TO EACH OTHER A ANGRY LOOK...**

**ACP UMAID :** acp mery baity sa milo... yeh hai mera baita ... yeh bhi cid officer hai...

**ARHAM GO NEAR THE ACP AND SHAKE THE HAND ...**

**ACP:** Esay kon nahi janta ... HQ sa boht suna hai arham ka bary mai ... boht brave cop hai rahul...

**ARHAM: **uncle ap ka bary mai bhi boht kuch suna hai ... or daya sir or abhijeet sir ka bary mai bhi... balka apki puri team boht popular hai HQ mai ... i am glad to be here ... and i am so happy to meet you all ... its my pleasure...

_**RZ: **__ yes sir ... sachi apky or apki team ka bary mai boht kuch suna hai... its our pleasure to meet you ..._

**JUST THEN A CALL COME ON ACP MOBILE AND ACP ATTEND THE CALL AND GO IN HIS CABIN ... AND AFTER SOME TIME ACP UMAID ALSO GO FROM THIER IN ACP CABIN... AND ALL CONFUSE ... BUT KAVIN START TALK...**

**KAVIN: **so RZ and arham ... will you friendship with me...?

**RZ: **g ... kun nahi waisy bhi mujhy friends bnanna boht pasand hai agr ap mujh sy puchty bhi nahi na tab bhi mai ap sab ko apna friend bna lati...

ARHAM: yeh kiya kar diya ap ny kavin...

KAVIN CONFUSED...

KAVIN: kiya kia mai ny ...?

RZ ALSO CONFUSED...

ARHAM: Kiya kia hai yeh mt pucho yeh pucho ab kiya hoga tumhara... mai toh bychance phasa tha lakin tum toh khud jan buch kar phas rahy ho... allah tumhari madad kary...

RZ: kiya howa hai arham ... sidha sidha btao na yeh batein ghuma kun rahy ho...

DUSHYANT: ha RZ sahi keh rahi hai ... jldi btao na kiya pareshani hai...

ARHAM: ab kuch nahi ho skta ... i pray for you ...

RZ: arham!

ARHAM: kiya ...sach hi toh keh raha ho ... mai toh waisa hi phas gya tha... lakin yeh toh sab jaanty howa bhi tum sy friendship kar raha hai... ab kavin tumhy god hi bachai...

**ALL LAUGH... ARHAM AND KAVIN ALSO LAUGH ... AND RZ IS IN ANGER... AND RZ RUN FOR HIT HIM BUT ARHAM RUN ... ARHAM RUN AND HIDE BEHIND THE DUSHYANT... ... **

**RZ: **dushyant agay sa hato ... ruko tum arham ... dushyant hato na ... arham choro dushyant ko ..

**ARHAM: **kun choro agr chor diya toh tum mujhy pakr lo gi...nahi mai toh nahi chor na wala... hahahah...

**ARHAM PUSH THE DUSHYANT AND DUSHYANT HIT THE RZ AND THEY BOTH FALL ON FLOOR ... RZ IS ON TOP OF DUSHYANT... THERE IS A CUTE EYELOOK BETWEEN RZ AND DUSHYANT... THAT DISTRUB BY OUR CUTE ARHAM... ARHMA BECOME TENSE AND SAY:**

**ARHAM: **kiya howa RZ tum thik ho na...

**THEY BOTH COME IN REAILTY ... AND RZ STAND UP AND DUSHYANT ALSO...**

**RZ: **mai thik ho ...

**AND RZ GAVE A ANGRY LOOK TO ARHAM... AND ARHAM SMILE... **

**ARHAM: ** sir kaha hai ... kafi daar ho gi hai ... ab humy jana chahiya... flight ka time ho raha hai ...

**JUST THEN ACP AND ACP UMAID COME AND SAY...**

**ACP UMAID:** humy nahi sirf mujhy chalna chahiya...

**RZ: **matlab?

**ACP UMAID: **matlab yaha sa sirf mai ja raha ho ... tum or arham yaha hi raho gy...

**ARHAM: **lakin kun...?

**ACP: **kun ka HQ sa order hai ... abhi HQ sy call ayi thi or yaha par hum sab ka liya ek mission hai or os mai tum or RZ bhi shamil hai... so esly...

**ACP UMAID: **esly mai ja raha ho ... or tum dono mission complete karny ka baad ao ga...

**RZ AND ARHAM: **g sir...

**ACP UMAID:** ok ... phir mai chalta ho... flight ka time ho raha hai... ok acp

**ACP UMAID HUG THE ACP AND SAY...**

**ACP UMAID : **acp yaar ab mai chalta ho .. or meri beti ka khiyal rakhna... waisa toh mai ny osa boht brave or strong bnaya hai...lakin phir bhi ... RZ meri real beti nahi hai ... lakin real beti sa bhi barhkar hai yeh mera liya...

**TEAR COME IN RZ AND ACP UMAID EYES AND RZ HUG THE ACP UMAID...**

**ARHAM: **kiya ... freddy mujhy thapar (slap) maro...

**FREDDY : **kiya... mai kesy...

**ARHAM : **maro plz...

**PUNKHAJ:** sir mai maroo..?

**ARHAM:** g ...

**PUNKHAJ SLAP THE ARHAM ... SO LOUD... ARHAM SAY...**

**ARHAM: **punkhaj boht zoor sy laga hai yaar...

**PUNKHAJ: **sorry sir...

**ARHAM: **Its ok...

**FREDDY: **lakin sir ap thapr kun khana chahty thy...

**ARHAM SAY IN BIT LOUD...**

**ARHAM:** woh baat ye hai freddy ... jhansi ki raani ko mai ny pehly kabhi roty nahi dekha ... esly conferm kar raha tha ka yeh sach hai ya mera ek haseen sapna...

**RZ SMILE AND OTHER ALSO LAUGH... AND AFTER SOMETIME ACP UMAID GO FROM THEIR...AND ARHAM GO IN HIS HOUSE THAT HQ GAVE HIM AND HQ ALSO GIVE THE HUSE TO RZ SO RZ GO IN HER HOUSE... THE BOTH HOUSE ARE NEAR TO EACH OTHER ACTUALLY THE NUMBER OF ARHAM HOUSE IS 145 ... AND RZ'S HOUSE NUMER IS 144... SO THEY BOTH LIVE NEAR TO EACH OTHER ...**

**...**

**SO HERE CHAPTER IS FINISH... I KNOW YEH SHORT HAI ... SORRY ... NEXT TIME LONG HO GA... I PROMISE... PARI WALA ... AND RZ KA REAL NAME BHI PATA CHAL JY GA... SO KEEP WAITING... I KNOW I M BAD AUTHOR... SORRY... HEHEEHE... BY ... TAKECARE... AND AND PLEASE READ AND REVEIW ... I NEED ACTUALLY EVERY AUTHOR NEED THE REVEIWS... SO PLEASE REVEIW AND READ... I AM WAITING ... AND PLEASE PRAY FOR ME... PLEASE PLEASE... AND I LOVE YOU GUYS... EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY AND ALSO WHO NOT READ MY STORY...HAHHAHHA... ITS MEAN EVERYONE WHO IS PART OF FANFICTION ... LOVE YOU ALL... THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT... THANKS ALOTE...**

****STAY BLESS****

****PARI****

**... **

**rajvi21 :**** thanks ... and dont worry about guesst... dekho jaha positive hota hai waha negative bhi toh hota hai... agr negative nahi hoga then humara sara gussa or humari sari abuse toh bekar jai gi na en ka bary mai bhi toh socho yaar... hahahhaha... so not cry and be brave ... actually woh sab jinko esy reviews mily hain ... be brave... and we know that you all author are awesome... so keep writing okh nd dont worry we r here for you... stay bless... u jst remember that we love you and we like you stories... jo bhi hai yeh guest choro osay ... actually os ka liya humy dua karni chahiya ka god osy sidha rasta pr chalna ki hidayat bakshay ... mai osy bddua nahi do gi... bcz mai kesi ko bddua nahi deti lakin oska liya pray karo gi ka woh sahi way pr ajy ... plz authors be brave ...love u...**

**mahimahal: thanks ... i m glad to know that u like...**

**Kv's neha: miss you so much where r u... and thank you so much...**

**samina: thanks samina... thank you so much...**

**Rutzzy: thanks ... g khol do gi suspense nxt chapter mai paka ... **

**Dushu's Shreya : thanks ... and thank god ap nahi jali ... warna apka sara ghar destroy ho jata... hahhaaha... stay save and happy... love u...**

**Kavin Vivek's Shruti : thanks... its okh kuch nahi hota... late parhi toh kiya howa parh toh li mery liya itna hi kafi hai... thankssss...**

**JannatFairy: thanksssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ...thank you so much... i m happy... now how r u? ... and you babies r so cute... so so so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee like you api...**

**loveukavin: thankssssssssssssss... **

**thank you all readers ...thankssss... and plz stay brave... love you all...**


End file.
